chemtrailsfandomcom-20200223-history
Why Do Chemtrails Not Exist? Because They Exist
Zachary T Baker Infowars October 20, 2009 After reading a Time Magazine article Moscow Mayor Promises a Winter Without Snow last Friday it became evident to me that the spraying of aerosols into the atmosphere exist only if you choose not to believe in it. This may sound Orwellian, but the United States, the Chinese and now Russian governments have all admitted that they are manipulating the weather. Let’s take a moment to ask ourselves why such sick delusional minds would still conjure up such nonsense. science technology Why Do Chemtrails Not Exist? Because They Exist chemtrails science technology Why Do Chemtrails Not Exist? Because They Exist The United States, the Chinese and now Russian governments have all admitted that they are manipulating the weather. An article titled NASA Rocket to Create Clouds Tuesday was posted on space.com last month which reported on a project dubbed the Charged Aerosol Release Experiment or CARE with the intention of triggering cloud formation around the rocket’s exhaust particles. The artificial clouds were intended to simulate naturally occurring phenomena called noctilucent clouds, which are the highest clouds in the atmosphere. Wayne Scales, a scientist at Virginia Tech used computer models to study the physics of the artificial dust cloud as it was released. Scales hoped the project would allow scientists to study different aspects of the artificial dust cloud, including the turbulence generated inside the clouds and the distribution of dust particles. “Nothing like this has been done before and that’s why everybody’s really excited about it,” said Scales. CARE is a project of the Naval Research Laboratory and the Department of Defense Space Test Program. A London Guardian article titled Geo-engineering: The radical ideas to combat global warming published in August of this year argued that the idea of geo-engineering the planet in order to control the climate has been around for more than 50 years, but has remained on the “fringes,” as if it wasn’t already being done. The story references to a special edition of the journal Philosophical Transactions of the Royal Society which are made up of climate scientists and engineers that strongly encourage a wide assessment of geo-engineering techniques. Ken Caldeira, a leading climate scientist based at the Carnegie Institution in Stanford, California believes “We are now, or soon will be, confronting issues of whether, when and how to engineer a climate that is more to our liking.” fall of the republic Under the Freedom of Information Act Cybercast News Service obtained evidence that showed scientists at the U.S. Department of Energy’s (DOE) Savannah River National Laboratory in Aiken, S.C. were conducting tests and developing computer models of what might happen if a huge amount of particulate matter is shot into the stratosphere. “The overall goal of this task is to understand and evaluate the implications of deploying porous glasses as an agent to reduce global warming,” the DOE work proposal said. In the early 90’s Paul Crutzen , a Nobel Prize winner and Tom Wigley, a world renowned climate scientist both promoted the concept of artificially cooling the planet. By releasing a cocktail of sulfide gases into the upper atmosphere scientist would possess the ability to reflect the sun’s rays away from the earth therefore causing a cooling effect. According to an AP interview this April with Dr. John Holdren, the current Director of the Office of Science and Technology Policy, radical methods of slowing global warming such as shooting particles into the upper atmosphere in order to reflect the sun’s rays were not being ruled out. Dr. Death is also known for his work as co- author of Ecoscience, a government textbook promoting insane population control measures such as forced sterilization. A London Telegraph article titled Beijing Vows Rain Will Not Fall On Its Parade published in August of this year reported that Zhang Qiang, the deputy head of the city’s weather modification ministry told their state media that anti-rain rockets would be ready for the celebration of the 60th Anniversary of Communist Party Rule. This comes to no surprise, especially when the Los Angeles Times published an article one year earlier titled China plans to halt rain for Olympics. They reported that China’s weather modification team would manipulate the clouds to “keep the open-air stadium dry.” The Times goes on to explain how the Chinese have been “tinkering with the weather since the late 1950s.” Wang Guohe, director of weather modification for the Chinese Academy of Meteorology says China has “the largest program in the world with the most people involved and the most equipment.” The director goes onto admit their program isn’t advanced as the Russians who he says began sophisticated cloud-seeding in 1986 to prevent radioactive rain from the Chernobyl reactor accident from reaching Moscow. But let’s not take old Wang’s word for it. An article titled Moscow Mayor Promises a Winter Without Snow was published last week on Time/CNN’s website. It states that “for just a few million dollars, the mayor’s office will hire the Russian Air Force to spray a fine chemical mist over the clouds before they reach the capital, forcing them to dump their snow outside the city.” According to the Time article Mayor Yury Luzhkov says that their air force is paid to make sure that it doesn’t rain for the Victory Day and City Day celebrations. The only opposition presented in any of these stories beside the suburbs of Moscow getting a little extra snow is whether controlling the weather is a form of “playing god.” Any, if not all the stories relating to chemtrails, geo-engineering and terraforming make no reference to the possible adverse health effects that spraying the skies with chemicals could have on humans, animals and vegetation. Weather modification may indeed possess many benefits for humanity‘s well being. But this technology becomes deadly once in the hands of a scientific dictatorship whose endgame is reducing the population by 80 percent or more. These suicidal nihilist see themselves as intellectually/genetically superior to the majority of us. As such, they view our dismay with the practice of cloud seeding as justification to take act on the planet’s behalf. Assuming the cloning of humans was not harmful, the next moral question would be whether people should have that power to play god. Our global masters in the United States, Russia and China have skipped the most important stage whereby the possibility of severe health problems from spraying aerosols on their population is debated in the courts and have assumed the role as our gods. So before all you delusional “right wing conspiracy nuts” present both government and university public admissions remember this, it will never exist in the minds of those who choose not acknowledge the facts. Just move on to the next person who hopefully hasn’t succumb to the infamous Orwellian state of mind known as doublethink. Sources: 1) http://www.guardian.co.uk/… 2) http://http://www.crosswalk.com/news/11572945/ 3) 4) http://http://www.telegraph.co.uk/news/… 5) http://www.latimes.com/news/nationworld/… 6) http://www.time.com/time/world/article/… http://www.flickr.com/photos/haydenkays-photo/3293225642/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/chrisinplymouth/3723545983/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/42202789@N02/40284947